narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seishi Mitou
Seishi Mitou (みとう セイシ, Mitou Seishi) is the captain of the Trap and Capture division of Kusagakure’s ANBU. It was her decision to make Kazō Yakusho an informal member of the squad. She utilizes Kusagakure’s unique grass release ninjutsu. She and her parents eventually join the newly formed Yakusho clan after her sister Kasumi marries Kazō. Background Seishi was born to Soichiro and Kiyomi Mitou. While her younger sister Kasumi was in the Academy, Seishi was beginning her time as a chūnin. Though she had just been promoted, she was already showing high skill in setting traps and manipulating tools with wire. She also began utilizing grass release ninjutsu, her Kekkei Genkai. Around this time, she began going on higher ranked missions with jōnin. On one of these missions she met Yuka Toueizu. The older ninja was an archivist-nin from the Toueizu clan. Although most members of that clan remain chūnin, Yuka was skilled enough to move further. Being regarded as a young genius herself, Seishi idolized Yuka. She began spending much time with her and eventually fell in love. After her sister started hanging around Kazō and his group, Seishi would usually keep an eye on them. When Seishi first met them, she wasn’t very impressed. She saw them more as jokes than as future ninja. At times she would even try to convince her sister to stop hanging around them and begin teaming up with stronger allies. After Kasumi graduated from the Academy, their parents set out for world travel. This left Seishi, now a jōnin, full authority over herself and her sister. She soon progressed even further and became captain of Kusagakure’s Trap and Capture Squad. When she wasn’t on missions, she took time to train her sister in their Kekkei Genkai and other areas. Personality Seishi has sailed through much of her challenges with relative ease and tends to have a “by the book” outlook on most of her tasks. As a rising prodigy, she wouldn’t think of goofing off, lest it mar her reputation. This led to her looking down on those who didn’t take their tasks seriously. This was shown after meeting her sister’s new Academy friends. She saw Kazō as the worst of the group. He was a wiseass little brat who seemed to take pride in his sharp tongue. Kentaro was an overcautious weakling and the twins, Ide and Buto, were unruly pranksters. She realized the group would probably corrupt Kasumi, and so she tried to steer her away from them. Her relationship with Yuka is affected in a similar way, with her preferring to keep it private and separate from her advancing ninja career. After becoming a member of the ANBU Black Ops Trap and Capture Squad, it was only natural for Seishi’s attitude to make her the perfect candidate to be a captain. She consistently shows sound judgment on all her missions. After the time skip she even made Kazō an informal member of her squad, albeit reluctantly. Although she detested the boy, her instincts wouldn’t allow her to let one of the most skilled trap-makers in Kusagakure slip away. The role of squad captain suits her and she never falters when giving commands to her subordinates, though Kazō just calls it being bossy. She is not afraid to be a bit harsh on others either, if she thinks they will benefit from it. When Kasumi told her how much she was progressing in the Academy, Seishi threw a shuriken at her, causing her to jump away in fear. The shuriken was on a wire, so it was never going to hit her. Seishi just used it to show that Kasumi still lacked the strong will and better reflexes a ninja should possess. When Kazō took offense to Seishi calling him a cripple, she grabbed him and held him up by his good arm, saying that if he wasn’t crippled, he could free himself from the simple hold. She wanted him to see that there would be many challenges out there. It wouldn’t always be easy or fair, and even if he disliked the name, he was still disabled. Although she has such a strict view of things, Seishi can still have fun like anyone else, even if she tries to hide it. Yuka is one of the few who notices this, and tries to get her to relax more. This side of her can be seen especially when she’s with her sister. Like Kazō, Seishi sees it as the older sibling’s duty to pester and embarrass the younger sibling. As the acting parent figure in the Mitou household, Seishi also has nurturing traits. Since their parents set out to travel the world, Seishi became both Kasumi’s mother figure and father figure. Although she usually shows the overruling aspects a father would show, Seishi can be very kind and motherly. She has been quite mature, even at a young age, and is able to balance these various aspects well. Appearance Seishi is a fair skinned woman of average height. She has straight black hair that hangs to her shoulder blades and has grey-blue eyes. Her attire consists of a dark green variation of the standard Kusa attire without a flak jacket. Her forehead protector is sewn onto the stomach of her shirt. After being seriously injured on a mission, she gains several large scars over her torso. Another thin one runs down the center of her body from the surgery afterward. When on missions with the Trap and Capture Squad, Seishi dons the attire of Kusagakure’s ANBU. This includes a beige flak jacket with matching metal arm guards and dark green gloves. She also has an ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. She carries a sword on her back, and wears a rat shaped mask that is green on the upper left half. Her codename is Yuzu (ユズ). Two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, around the time of events in The Last: Naruto the Movie, Seishi's appearance is relatively unchanged. She wears a green shirt with matching pants and a tan skirt with a split in the middle. Her hair has grown down to the middle of her back. Years later, Seishi wears a light green blouse with a fishnet shirt underneath. Abilities From a young age, Seishi has shown promise as a shinobi. Her skills have remained well rounded through the years, so she doesn’t have an area of specialty, other than trapping. This also means she really doesn’t have many fields that would “need improvement”. As a prodigy, she was expected to excel overall, and her training has shown that she met those expectations. Though she is well rounded, she still has preferred methods of fighting. She would rather use ninjutsu over genjutsu and taijutsu. She will more often manipulate shuriken with wire than use other weapons, as fits a skilled trapper-nin. She is not the type to rush in, if given a choice, so her fighting style focuses on keeping her distance and setting a trap when able. Kekkei Genkai Like many members of Kusagakure, Seishi has the grass release Kekkei Genkai. Grass release ninjutsu enables the wielder to create and control various aspects of plant life. Although common techniques learned through this Kekkei Genkai revolve around grass, Seishi utilizes vines as her main weapon. These vines can serve a multitude of purposes, from strangling an opponent, to simply lashing out at them. She can have them erupt from the ground or even from her own body. As a trapper-nin, vines are the perfect choice for her. Unlike standard traps, the vines can move with the enemy, making escape much more difficult. To go along with this, Seishi also manipulates ivy plants in much the same way. The ivy, though not as strong as the vines, can branch off of itself. This allows for a person or area to be blanketed in the jutsu instead of just wrapped by a single strand. Another plant-based weapon Seishi can use is burs. Her Bur Spore Technique spreads a powder into the air around her opponent. It then expands into large bur seeds that stick to the foe, making movement difficult. Summoning Technique After becoming an ANBU member, Seishi signed a contract with wild silkmoths. She mostly uses them for delivering information; however, she will also use them to set traps. The silk is thin and sturdy, making it a useful alternative to wire strings. On occasion, she will summon larger moths to use as transportation. Status Part II New Team Arc Seishi is mentioned by Sakura to Kazō during Kazō, Oda, and Kasumi’s mission with the Leaf Village. Kasumi and Sakura had stopped by the Grass Village to pick up a few more supplies before the mission got underway. While there, they had run into Seishi. Kasumi told her that she finally saw Kazō again, and Seishi told her that he had always been around, but must have been avoiding them. This angered Kasumi as she returned to the mission with Sakura. Kusa History Arc In a flashback, Seishi is seen when Kasumi joins Kazō’s group. She sees Kazō and his friends as unimpressive, and tries to steer Kasumi away from them. On one occasion, she refers to Kazō as a crippled smartass and he flips out on her. She grabs him by his good arm and tells him to get free if he really wasn’t crippled. He realized he couldn't, but composed himself and said that he would, except that he was told never to kick a lady. His friends laughed and said she couldn’t do anything to him since he had technically complimented her, so she dropped him and walked away, annoyed. Trap and Capture Squad Arc Seishi is seen with two ANBU members when Kazō meets them. She tells him that they are the Trap and Capture Squad. With Kazō’s trap-making skills, she believes he would be an asset to their group and will give aid on their bigger missions. She gives him a uniform, saying that even though he wasn’t a full member, their work with capturing targets alive would call for wearing a mask. For the next few days, Seishi begins training Kazō in some basic ANBU skills. One day, Seishi tells Kazō the hand seals for a new technique. Instead of telling him what it would do, she had him perform it. He was then teleported, via the summoning jutsu, to the domain of the animal he had a natural affinity for. She is seen later wondering if she was enjoying the trick more than she should. Toueizu Clan Arc Seishi is seen explaining Team Yon-Tao’s newest assignment. They are to go through a genjutsu simulation to test if it would be a useful method of training. She introduces them to the Toueizu clan, a clan of archivist-nin, who will be recording their battles with their memory technique. After Kasumi’s simulation against Kidomaru of the Sound Four, Seishi went in to help her. She had used up her chakra against the illusion and was stuck on a vine stalk she made. Yuka, who had been recording Kasumi’s fight, commented on how cute the sisters were when they helped each other, to the annoyance of Seishi. They notice Kazō leaving his room and find out that Oda had actually hurt himself during his simulation. They went to the Toueizu member with him to see the simulation projected on the wall with a special crystal. They learn he had used his fire nature inside his body to fight Sakon and Ukon of the Sound Four. Next, they watch Kazō’s fight with Tayuya and Kasumi’s fight. Kusa's Prodigy Arc Seishi is found, severely wounded, by other ANBU members. She is quickly taken to the hospital. In a flashback, Seishi is seen becoming a chūnin early. She is viewed as a genius among the rest of her generation, and her swift rise in rank only added to this view. Her grass release became one of her greatest strengths. Now that she was a chūnin, she began going on higher ranked missions. This led to her having to get used to the age gap between herself and her fellow shinobi. In order to keep her reputation and not be seen as a kid, she kept her focus on her training. On one mission, she returns to camp after setting some traps east of their location. Her captain thought she returned so fast because she had a problem, and was surprised to hear she was finished already. Seishi turned to find another member of their squad staring at her, unblinking. Before she could say anything, her captain told her to head west and help the others. Later that night, the ninja who was watching her said she heard that Seishi did really well that day. Seishi was confused by this until the woman told her that she was an archivist-nin. She introduced herself as Yuka Toueizu and said her role on the squad was to record events with her jutsu. She explained that the technique let her imprint anything she saw or heard into her head, though the information was sealed in a way that prevented her from knowing about what she saw. Yuka pulled out a piece of crystal and placed it in front of her. Focusing her chakra, an image appeared on the tent wall, coming from the crystal. It was the scene from earlier that day when she finished her trap. Seishi was instantly amazed by the technique and asked if Yuka could teach it to her. Seeing another skilled kunoichi like her eased some of the tension of being thrown into her new ninja career at a younger age. A few more of Seishi’s missions are shown, with each one showing more of her skills as a prodigy. After having a few missions where Yuka joined the squad, the two began hanging out. Unlike the other older ninja, Yuka had a more carefree way of living. She often tried to get Seishi to focus less on training and more on fun. When her sister took the Chūnin Exams, Seishi is seen in the audience with Yuka. When Kasumi successfully uses grass release for the first time to take control of her fight, Seishi has a burst of excitement that Yuka says is out of character for her. Embarrassed at her outburst, she quickly sits back down and watches the rest of the fight. In the present, Seishi is recovering from her injuries. Her sister spends most of the day with her, having said how worried she was. After Kasumi left, Yuka arrived. She sat with her well past visiting hours. When a nurse came in, Seishi had fallen asleep with her head in Yuka’s lap. Yuka woke her up and said she would return the next day, after Kasumi. She gave her an affectionate goodbye and told her to get some more rest. A few weeks later, Seishi was allowed to go home, but was still recovering. Cost of Knowledge Arc Seishi is seen discussing some information with Kazō’s father. He had come to find out what they knew about the scientist, Giriko. She gives him what they have on the man and he leaves with Kazō. A few hours later, Seishi realizes she had fallen asleep at the desk where she was sitting, after Kazō and his father left. Yuka was sitting near the door, polishing her crystal prism. She told Seishi to sleep more if she needed, saying her prior missions must have worn her out too much. Seishi complained that she still wasn’t back to one hundred percent ever since her surgery. Old Chef Arc Seishi shows up with Kentaro to help capture someone. Although the man had caused trouble in the past, he had actually started new and was trying to live a normal life. Because of this, Kazō had gone to talk to him off the record in the hopes of getting him a lighter punishment. When Seishi arrived, Kazō and Oda had the man surrounded. He gave in, allowing Seishi and Kazō to take him into custody. Sea Beast Arc Return Home Arc When Kazō brings Avaki back with him, miraculously alive, Seishi and Kasumi join Oda and Takato in welcoming him. After watching Team Takato’s reunion, Seishi is asked to leave to allow Avaki to tell his story privately to his old team. She walks out with Kasumi who was in high spirits after seeing the reunion. Kusa Invasion Arc Seishi and the Trap and Capture Squad attend a jōnin meeting. Near the end of the meeting, the Village Head brings up the subject of their current diplomat. He was getting old, and choosing a potential replacement would be useful for their next order of business. The Head asked if anyone had a person to nominate. When no one came forward, Seishi stands up. She nominates Kazō for the position, much to his surprise. Knowing his tendency to talk his way through a fight, Seishi figured he would actually make a fine diplomat. When asked if he was willing to take up the offer, he was initially unsure, but ultimately accepted candidacy. A few days later, Seishi is seen among the confused villagers as the village is attacked. Like the other jōnin, she began defending the village while the genin and chūnin evacuated the civilians. The enemy is ninja from the Waterfall Village. After fending off a number of them, Seishi sees Yuka. The two stick together as the fighting continued. Soon Seishi told Yuka to start recording the events occurring. When the fighting was over, they would be able to use the recordings to learn why they were attacked. The two continue their scan of the village with Seishi striking down enemies when she sees them. She captures one Taki-nin and attempts to gather information from him, but he managed to break free and attack, causing Seishi to kill him. As she searched his body for clues, she heard Yuka call out. Turning, Seishi saw Yuka jump in front of her and say she loved her. Just then, a barrage of kunai hit Yuka in the back. Seishi dropped to her knees in shock with Yuka wounded in her arms. Yuka whispered that she couldn’t let Seishi die, because she didn’t want to deal with a broken heart. Angered, Seishi said that now she’d be the one with a broken heart. Seishi began pleading with Yuka not to die, and berating herself for not being more skilled with medical ninjutsu. A few moments later, a few Grass shinobi ran past, and one hurried over. Seeing Yuka, the ninja told Seishi to lay her down. In a few minutes, Yuka had been stabilized. The medical-nin told Seishi to take Yuka to the evacuation point where medical tents would be set up. As she ran off, Seishi just sat holding Yuka. The two remained like that until the Trap and Capture Squad showed up. Kai asked what Seishi’s orders were. However, Seishi just sat in confusion, not wanting to leave Yuka. She was prepared to tell them to continue on their own, but Yuka snapped her out of it. She reminded Seishi that nothing was supposed to get in the way of her duties, herself included. Seishi reluctantly agreed, and helped Yuka stand up. She asked Tsunao to take Yuka to the evacuation point, while she and Kai went off ahead. Before they left, Seishi went up to Yuka and kissed her. She then took off with Kai, becoming embarrassed when she realized what she’d done in front of her subordinates. They entered the forest and came across a group of enemy ninja. Before they were noticed, they hid in the trees and prepared to strike. Using their wire strings, the two trapper-nin swiftly swung back and forth, slashing at their targets with kunai. They returned to their hiding spot and Seishi told Kai to finish them. The enemy was then engulfed in explosions from the explosive tags Kai had set during their first strike. Soon the Taki-nin are stopped, and Seishi makes it to the meadow where the civilians were waiting. After making sure her sister wasn’t harmed, she hurried to the medical tent to find Yuka all patched up. Happy to see her, Seishi sat at her side for the rest of the day, refusing to let her out of her embrace. Separate Paths Arc A few weeks after the invasion, the village was finally getting back to normal. Around this time, Kazō was told he was chosen among the candidates to become the new diplomat. Since Seishi had nominated him, the Village Head wanted to meet with them both. Kazō waited at the Mitou residence to speak with him. After a few hours of discussion, the Village Head left with Seishi to further discuss Kazō’s qualifications in private. During the conversation, she expected to have to play up his good traits to outweigh his usual ones, but soon realized that it wasn't as difficult as she thought. After seeing him in action during their ANBU missions, she began to realize that he wasn't the "wiseass little brat" that she originally saw him to be. After the discussion, she returned to her home to tell Kazō that everything was in order for his new position. Upon entering the room, she saw him and Kasumi sitting together. Having watched their interactions over the years, she somewhat expected them to have feelings for each other. However, given Kazō's personality and constant annoyance with Kasumi, Seishi assumed he would never actually say it. She commented that it was about time, causing them both to get embarrassed. She decided to hold off on the news until later and left the two alone. A few days later, Seishi joins Takato, the Village Head, the previous diplomat and a few others as they wait to speak with Kazō. When he arrives, they discuss some of the roles he will have with his new position. When finished, the Village Head brought up a new topic. He told Kazō that the Five Great Shinobi Countries were preparing for a war. This news shocked Seishi just as much as Kazō. The Village Head asked Kazō what he would have their village do on this matter. Seishi grew nervous over what he might respond with. She knew he had been on a few missions with the Leaf Village shinobi, and they were allies of the Grass. However, Kazō said he didn't think they should get involved. They had difficulties in past wars due to getting caught in the crossfire, and they had little knowledge of the enemy in this case. Seishi was surprised at his answer, but relieved to hear the Village Head agree with the decision. Blank Period New Era Trivia *Seishi’s hobby is training. *Seishi wishes to fight Kazō in a battle of traps. *Seishi has completed 995 official missions in total: 153 D-rank, 170 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 234 A-rank, 40 S-rank. *Seishi's ANBU mask was originally drawn for Kazō, before Seishi's creation. This changed when a new, more favored one was made for him years later. Quotes (After seeing Yuka's memory projection technique) “''W-wow, you can do that with chakra?… That's amazing. Can you teach it to me?” (To Kasumi) “''I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't be hanging around with some crippled SMARTASS.” (To Kazō) “''Fine, then. If you’re not crippled… free yourself from my grip. It shouldn’t be TOO hard, right?” (To Kentaro) “''You realize I'm in the ANBU, right, kid? Don't make this hard on yourself… I have ways of making you talk.” (To Kazō about Miko) “''Does your mother know you’ve corrupted her precious little girl?” (After tricking Kazō into summoning without a contract) “''I think I’m enjoying this way more than I should.” Reference *Seishi Mitou is an OC created by KusaNin. *Sprite image was made using parts of Pokemon sprites from the Spriter's Resource. *Image for Seishi's ANBU appearance use a picture of Yugao Uzuki to get body proportions and general pose. The Last used The Last Temari and the epilogue used Tsubaki. Category:DRAFT